A known design of this type, as it is described in German OS No. 31 02 010, uses two pairs of toggle levers to lock the sole holder in the skiing position. However, these are difficult to mount. Furthermore, the known heel holder is relatively complicated in its construction.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the known construction and to provide a safety ski binding which can be easily manufactured and mounted.
Two constructions are available for attaining the mentioned purpose. A compact construction of the heel holder is thereby assured in both cases and its mounting is simplified. Furthermore, a separation of the functions of the springs is achieved.
A further characteristic of the invention permits that the piston, which is loaded by a spring for controlling the vertical release, can act directly onto the locking lever.
Further, the provision of two guide rods for the pressure springs, which control the release in a horizontal plane, are fixed to the control lever. The points of engagement of the two springs on the control lever are exactly defined.
Further, the invention is distinguished by the force of the spring, which is designated for controlling the pivoting of the sole holder in the vertical direction, being transmitted to both sides of the control lever and onto the locking lever. Thus, the spring can engage centrally on the control lever for controlling the release in a horizontal plane, which has advantages with respect to facilitating a symmetrical design.
A further feature of the invention locates the adjusting screw, which serves to adjust the initial tension of the pressure spring loading the roller controlling the release in a horizontal plane, so that it can be adjusted only by a trained mechanic. An adjusting of the adjusting screw by a layperson is thus practically impossible. With this accidents caused by incorrect adjustment of the spring can be prevented.